Una Carga
by ydeshacer
Summary: Son las 3 de la madrugada y Castiel busca compañía luego de una pesadilla.


Dean abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando oyó unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación y, a pesar de que confiaba en la seguridad del búnker, sus instintos de cazador lo pusieron alerta al instante.

Mientras encendía la pequeña lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche, se dio cuenta que era Cas quien lo buscaba. Si la persona fuera Sam o Charlie, simplemente hubiera entrado para despertarlo por una emergencia a las, según el reloj junto a la lámpara, tres de la madrugada. Kevin directamente no lo molestaría.

Efectivamente, cuando Dean abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró al ex ángel con el cabello desordenado, cansados ojos azules y una tímida sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

\- Sé que no es apropiada una visita a estas horas y que probablemente estabas durmiendo, pero ¿puedo pasar? - La voz de Cas sonaba un poco más grave, como si él también acabara de despertarse. Dean sonrió inmediatamente dejando su cansancio de lado y, sin responder, se corrió a un costado para que el otro hombre entrara.

Castiel se sentó al final de la cama de Dean, y el ojiverde amó lo cálido y suave que se veía su amigo en su pijama bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Dean tomó asiento al lado de Cas, quien soltó un leve suspiro.

\- Otra vez estoy teniendo esos… sueños. - Fue la explicación del ángel caído.

Castiel estaba en el búnker desde hacía dos semanas y los demás sabían lo difícil que era para él acostumbrarse a ser humano. Cuando notaron que las ojeras se estaban convirtiendo en algo permanente en el rostro de Cas y que evitaba irse a dormir a toda costa, Dean fue la persona designada para hablar con su amigo sobre lo que le pasaba.

Castiel soñaba con su caída, con sus hermanos muertos, con su propia fragilidad como nuevo humano, sobre un abandono por parte de su "nueva familia". Dean lo había escuchado hablar durante varios minutos y con mirada gentil y una mano en el hombro, le aseguró que podía buscarlo a la hora que fuere para hablar del tema y descansar. Y ahí estaba Castiel, días después, sentado en la cama de Dean buscando consuelo.

Aunque el cazador estaba triste por lo que pasaba Cas, no podía negar que sentía una especie de satisfacción al ver cómo su amigo acudía a él buscando alivio.

\- Esta vez eran Sam y tú, muriendo. Me pedían que los ayudara, que los curara, pero yo no podía hacer nada sin mi gracia. - Castiel miraba el suelo mientras hablaba para luego concentrarse en los ojos de Dean. - Pero no quiero hablar de mi sueño, simplemente quería estar con alguien hasta sentir que puedo dormir de nuevo.

Dean se acercó un poco más al otro hombre, sólo un poco. Le asombraba cómo no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo tener que mantenerse despierto.

\- Está bien, Cas. - Dean observaba cómo los dedos del ojiazul juguetear entre ellos. - Podemos hablar de otra cosa, lo que sea.

Dean sabía lo que era tener pesadillas, claro que entendía lo que Cas vivía, y no dudaría en ayudarlo en lo que pudiese.

Castiel volteó hacia él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, esas que eran exclusivamente para Dean y que hacían que el corazón del ojiverde latiera desbocado.

Ambos hombres charlaron durante un rato, aproximadamente una hora, y Cas se veía más tranquilo que antes, pero aún así el ojiverde no pensaba mandarlo a su habitación al final del pasillo, solo con sus pensamientos. Luego, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara y sobre la cómoda cama, Dean notó que Castiel estaba temblando.

\- Amigo, te estás congelando. - Dean se levantó de su lugar en la cama para dirigirse a abrir las mantas. - Vamos, tapémonos.

Mientras miraba cómo se movía para obedecerlo, Dean notó un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Cas. Ahí es dónde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: Cas, en su cama, con él. Sólo quería hacerlo sentir más cómodo y había convertido la situación en algo raro.

Dean sintió un nudo en la garganta y una especie de presión en el estómago, pero su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, ya que se metió bajo las mantas junto a Castiel.

Ninguno de los dos hombres sabía exactamente de qué forma acostarse o hacia dónde mirar, así que el ambiente se sentía tenso y cargado de nerviosismo para ambos. Los dos buscaban un tema de conversación pero se sentían como dos adolescentes.

Era increíble pensar en lo diferente que era su relación con respecto a años atrás. Cuando apenas se conocieron, Dean nunca hubiera imaginado que él y Castiel serían tan cercanos. Tampoco se imaginó los sentimientos profundos que sentía hacia él, pero evitaba llegar a esas aguas profundas de sus pensamientos.

Trataba de mostrar una posición relajada, evitando pensar en que el cuerpo de Castiel estaba demasiado cerca y lo mucho que sólo quería acercarlo a su pecho; hasta que el ángel caído se volteó hacia su dirección y lo contempló con sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- He estado pensando en mi función aquí. - Dijo Castiel de repente y Dean se confundió con la afirmación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Inquirió.

\- A que todos tenemos ciertos roles y he estado pensando en el mío aquí en el búnker. - Castiel explicó y Dean también volteó su cuerpo para que estuvieran cara a cara. - Sam, Kevin, Charlie y tú forman un equipo, trabajan juntos, cada uno hace diferentes cosas para resolver casos o hasta para convivir aquí en el búnker. Pero lo único que hago yo es… ser una carga o una molestia, últimamente.

De inmediato, Dean sintió un rechazo total por las palabras de Castiel, no era así en lo absoluto. Prefirió dejarlo terminar de hablar antes de explicarle su opinión, que era básicamente opuesta. Además realmente apreciaba los momentos en que se abría así con él.

\- Desde que llegué todos han tenido que explicarme cosas, cosas que todos ustedes hacen desde hace años. Y aún así nunca parezco entender por completo, nunca hago las cosas bien. - Castiel ya no miraba a Dean, de hecho, observaba todo en la habitación en lugar de él. Su voz se había convertido en un susurro. - Todo lo que hago es pedir ayuda, explicaciones y arrastrarlos a mis problemas.

Cas guardó silencio unos segundos y Dean no pudo contener sus ganas de hablar.

\- Castiel, mírame. - Dijo con la voz más suave que logró producir. La mirada del otro hombre ya se encontraba en sus ojos, y Dean sentía que podía quedarse viendo a su amigo durante horas y horas; pero antes debía dejar en claro su punto. - Llevas menos de un mes siendo humano y es totalmente normal y entendible que necesites ayuda. Demonios, yo llevo toda mi existencia siendo humano y sigo necesitando explicaciones para muchas cosas.

Castiel bajó la mirada nuevamente y Dean pudo observar en sus facciones su inseguridad y su tristeza. Las comisuras de su boca se encontraban orientadas ligeramente hacia abajo y su mirada estaba apagada. No pudo evitar, honestamente, que su mano se posara en la mejilla de Cas.

Debía ser horrible pasar de ser un ángel guerrero a un simple humano, pero Dean lo quería a su lado sea como sea.

Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, que seguían acostados en la cama y de lo bien - lo correcto - que se sentía tocar la piel de Castiel.

\- No eres una carga ni nada por el estilo, y a todos nos gusta tenerte aquí. En especial a mí. - El corazón de Dean retumbaba fuertemente en su pecho y sentía sus mejillas calientes; estaban tan rojas como las de Castiel. - Da gusto verte por las mañanas, comer contigo, explicarte algo nuevo, verte intentar las cosas una y otra vez hasta que logras lo que querías. Castiel, no eres una molestia. Eres esperanza, eres lo que más necesitaba.

Apenas pronunció las últimas palabras Dean se sintió avergonzado por ser tan emocional, tan impulsivo luego de tantos años de haberse contenido con éxito. No era para nada su estilo, pero en el momento en que vio los ojos conmovidos del ojiazul y sintió como sujetaba su mano con la suya, estaba seguro de que lo repetiría todas las veces que fuera necesario. Le diría lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, admirar la belleza que era propia de él indepentemente de su recipiente, lo mucho que lo amab…

Y en ese momento Castiel acercó su rostro, muy cerca, y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Dean no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Cas, que no fueran sus labios sobre los suyos, sus respiraciones suaves, su cálido cuerpo. Con un brazo lo rodeó por la cintura, con el otro exploró su espalda, su cuello. Dean sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Cas acarició su pecho, todo mientras sus labios seguían unidos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Dean sintió que estaba completo, pero por otro lado, que necesitaba más y más de Cas.

Y así siguieron mucho tiempo, besándose y acariciándose, susurrando palabras de amor contra la piel del otro.

\- En todos mis milenios de existencia, Dean Winchester, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. - Dijo Castiel antes de dormirse, con las piernas entrelazadas con el ojiverde y la cabeza en su pecho.

Dean lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y también sucumbió al sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho que no desaparecería jamás.


End file.
